It Won't be Like This Forever
by chelseabelle
Summary: AU Rick and Kate meet in college and end up having Alexis. This is just how I think it would be. I just did some editing that might make it easier to read. So enjoy! PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE!
1. There Goes My Life

**AN: So I was sitting on my couch listening to my IPod and a story popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I am not even going to put one because I can't think of anything original to say. Plus it's pretty obvious I don't own it so what is the point.**

* * *

><p>Castle was sitting at his desk working on his latest novel when he heard a small little voice.<p>

"Daddy?"

"Well hey there sweet girl."

"It's night night time."

"OK baby girl lets go." He pressed the save button and picked up the beautiful girl that was the spitting image of Kate. When they reached the fool of the staircase she began to wiggle so he sets her down. Kate was waiting at the top watching their daughter slowly work her way to her.

"Come on Lexi." She was fumbling up the stairs dragging her teddy bear. She turned around and smiled at her father.

"Sleep tight blue eyes and bouncing curls."

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_All Rick could think was that he was too young for this. He was a college student and a bestselling author but most of all he was still a kid himself. How in the world was he going to raise one? Rick had dreams but all of a sudden they were going up in smoke. He had plans to get out of New York, travel around Europe with nothing but a backpack. But he guessed those plans were long gone now._

"_There goes my life, my future, my everything. I might as well kiss it all goodbye."_

"_Hey Rick you aren't the only one losing everything here. How am I supposed to become a police officer with a kid that I have to look after? Stop only thinking about yourself."_

"_Look Kate, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I'm only 22."_

"_Newsflash Castle I'm 19. What in the hell makes you think that I can? But it doesn't matter. I'm not letting you out that easily. This may have been a mistake but you and I aren't."_

* * *

><p>They had a few years of being up all night. Between cases, writing, and of course when a two year old has a nightmare no one gets any sleep. But standing in front of the refrigerator, seeing pictures of the mistake they thought that they had made cover it. He began to realize something.<p>

"She may have started out as a mistake but I love that little girl with every fiber of my being."

"I know you do Castle."

About two hours later just like clockwork they heard a scream coming from Alexis's room.

"You go this time, that sounded like an 'I need my daddy scream'"

Castle was rocking Alexis to sleep and she was just barley awake when she raised her little head to kiss his cheek.

"I love you daddy. Night night." A tear ran down his cheek and he put Alexis back to bed before slowly creeping out of the room.

"I love you too baby girl." And he quietly closed the door, leaving it open just enough so that she could easily get out if she needed too.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_Kate wakes up to Alexis's screams coming from the baby monitor. Rick however had been up all night. The sound of his baby crying broke his heart. She had been crying since they laid her down. They had both been hoping that she would eventually cry herself to sleep. _

_Rick gets up and heads for the kitchen. As he walks passed the coffee pot he flips it on before heading up the stairs to try and settle their new born. He tried for 30 minutes before giving up and deciding maybe she wanted Kate. He passes her the baby before turning to splash water on his face._

"_It's going to be OK Rick."_

"_How can you say that? She hasn't stopped crying since we brought her home three days ago."_

"_Will you stop being so dramatic. You know one day we are going to look back on the week we brought her home and we are going to laugh. She is just scared. She doesn't know where she is. You just have to give her time. I promise this phase is going to fly by."_

* * *

><p>Rick was sitting in his usual seat next to Kate's desk admiring her as she did her paperwork. A few curls had fallen from her ponytail now framing her face. She tried several times to blow them out of her eyes only to have them fall right back to where they were. Finally she just took her hand away from the keyboard long enough to brush them behind her ear.<p>

He glanced down at her desk to the picture of her an Alexis at a Yankee's game. He didn't even realize he was laughing until she asked him what was so funny.

"I was just remembering that first week with Alexis."

"There was nothing funny about that week. We barely got any sleep."

"If I remember correctly you were the one that said one day we would look back and laugh."

"Well I was sleep deprived."

"You know Alexis starts kindergarten in a few weeks. Are you ready?"

"You know I am the youngest homicide detective and I can chase down cracked out drug addicts three times my size with no problem. But sending my baby girl to school scares the crap out of me."

All morning trying to get Alexis ready for school was proving harder than even their toughest cases. They had tried to tag team but it hadn't worked as well as planned. If Rick was trying to dress her Kate became a human shield and if Kate was trying Alexis glued herself to Rick's legs.

When Kate had tried to put her in her car seat Alexis would not let go of Kate's neck. Normally she would have just put her arm on Alexis's chest and pushed until she broke the child's grip but this time Alexis had a hold of Kate's hair as well.

Finally after several bribes that hadn't been heard they reached the school. Alexis had her face buried in Kate's neck crying quietly. That was the one sound that got through Kate's armor and broke her heart. When they reached the classroom rick pried Alexis away from Kate and stood her beside him. She instantly attached herself to his legs once again. Kate was relieved to no longer have to hear her daughters' cries but seeing her hid behind her father wasn't much better.

"Hello, my name is Miss Bell."

"Good morning. My name is Rick; this is my wife Kate and our daughter Alexis."

"Well hi there Alexis. Can you tell me your last name?"

"It's Beckett" Kate answered. She was worried if it got out that her last name was Castle that the school would become overwhelmed with photographers trying to catch a glimpse of Alexis.

"Have you been informed of the security protocol that is to be followed when she is picked up after school?"

"Wow you can clearly tell that you are a cop." Kate glared at the women. "But yes I have been informed. No one besides you or your husband is pick her up unless they are able to tell her a word that only she and one of you would know." Kate and rick both nodded.

"Well, Miss Alexis would you like to come in and play with the other children?" Alexis shook her head, her pigtail almost hitting her teacher in the face.

"Rick we really need to get going. We have that appointment." She gave him a knowing look hoping he would be able to follow and of course he was.

Miss Bell pealed Alexis away from Castles leg. "Is there anything we can do to keep this from happening?"

"Mr. Beckett," Kate could help but laugh hearing him called by her surname. "This will only last a week maybe. Then one day out of the blue you will drop her off and she won't even know you are gone."

* * *

><p>It was 4:30 in the morning when Castle woke up because he felt like he was being watched. He checked first to see if it was Kate but she was fast asleep, her hair sprawled out on her pillow like a halo. He looked to the foot of the bed to see two little eyes peering up at him.<p>

"Did you have a bad dram baby girl?"

"Yes sir." Even when she was scared she never forgot her manners.

"Would you like to sleep in between mommy and me?"

"Please, can Beary come too?"

"Of course baby girl. Come here." Castle picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed.

"Well, hey there princess. Are you sleeping with us tonight?"

"Yes mommy." Kate smiled and kissed Alexis on the forehead before reaching for Castle's hand and moving them so they were draped over Alexis like a protective barrier. It didn't take long before all three Castle's were resting peacefully cuddled up together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK I know Alexis looks nothing like Kate but this is an AU. I have a second chapter in mind but I would love to hear if you guys would actually like me to continue this story. So Please hit that little blue button.<strong>


	2. Wild Ride

**AN: Just so you guys know… all of my stuff is hand written before I sit down and type it up. With that said here is the long anticipated second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious I don't own it so what is the point.**

Kate and Rick were lying in bed trying to catch their breath.

"Rick I haven't seen that look in your eyes since…"

"Yesterday."

"No. Since that first trip we took out to the Hamptons. Do you remember?"

"Yeah we had just started dating and I had to beg you to come with me. You kept saying that it was highly inappropriate."

"Because it was. We had been together all of three weeks and you already wanted me to spend a whole weekend with you, alone, at a beautiful beach house."

"I am glad I was able to convince you to come."

"Why?" Kate had a confused look on her face. Could she seriously not remember?

"That was the weekend we made Alexis." Rick said with huge grin on his face.

"Oh. I thought it was because that was the first time you got to see me in a bathing suit."

"Well that was the original reason for wanting to convince you."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was a hot summer night and Rick had decided to take Kate to a very beautiful and extremely secluded part of the beach. He had planned on just laying on a blanket under the stars talking and listening to the ocean._

_But once they got there and she starting whispering his name he started thinking with the wrong head. They were lying under a blanket by the edge of the ocean but far enough away that the tide wasn't going to reach them._

_Ricks heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. Kate was thinking the exact same thing when he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips just to test the water so to speak._

"_Kate, are you sure? We don't have to, I don't mind waiting. I want you to be ready."_

"_I'm sure Rick. You talking like I haven't done this before. I am ready Rick." And he didn't think twice. The look of love in her eyes was all the reassurance that he needed. And as she pulled him closer when she reached the edge and went over, he held on tight and fell over with her._

* * *

><p>"You know I never planned for our first night together to be on the beach. I wanted it to be perfect"<p>

"But it was perfect. I don't think it would have been as intense and memorable if it happened any other place." Kate leaned over and kissed him hard. That night may have resulted in a little girl they were in no way ready for but if she could go back, Kate would change a thing.

When Kate finally fell asleep he dream had been of the night she and Rick met. Even though she would never admit it, that summer before her freshman year of college still held some of her favorite memories.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_Kate had been a simple farm girl. She was raised at the fork in an old dirt road several miles out of town. One day she and some of her friends piled into her daddy's truck and headed to the nearest city to try out the fake ID's Maddie had made._

"_Guys I don't know if this is a good idea. We are going to get caught." Chelsea, ever the pessimist, was complaining._

"_Come on Chels, we only have a few months before Becks leaves us to join Manhattans finest."_

"_Seriously Chels, if you don't want to come I can turn around and take you back home. But then your parents are going to ask why you aren't at my house." Kate watched the girl out of the corner of her eye._

"_That's what I thought." Kate looked at Maddie and smiled. She knew that Chelsea would break. _

_Rick was the son of a well know actress in up-sate New York. He was a Best-Selling author, and a notable playboy but he was tired of his party boy persona. He wanted something more, something real. Little did he know was, that something was about to literally about to hit him head on._

"_Come on Rick drink up man."_

"_Lance can we please go. I don't want to be here. I really need to be at home writing. My publisher wants the next five chapters by Monday."_

"_Dude it summer vacation you need to relax. We are finally old enough to legally be in here. You are not about to pass this up to sit at your desk."_

_Castle had turned back to his friend to tell him to back off when someone ran smack into him making him spill the beer in his hand._

"_What the hell! Watch where you…"_

"_I am so sorry I wasn't…"_

_They both stopped dead in their tracks._

"_Hi, I'm Richard Castle.'_

"_Kate, Kate Beckett."_

"_I haven't seen you around before."_

"_Really that's your line. Seriously how old are you?" Kate turned to her friends with a look that said 'can you believe this guy'._

"_I'm 21 and how old are you? Cause you defiantly don't look old enough to be in here."_

* * *

><p>Kate was joking with some guys from the precinct one night after work.<p>

"Come on Beckett you must have had some crazy years. I mean you do have a kid after all."

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you, it was a drunken one night stand. I have no idea who the father is." It pained Kate every time she had to tell that story. But it hurt her even more knowing Castle could hear her. They had decided not to tell anyone at the station knowing the captain would never let them work together if they were married. So Castle helped her come up with a cover story. It was that one night her freshman year of college she got really drunk and took some random guy back to her place. He was gone by dawn and she never saw him again.

"Yeah tell us Kate, you never once used a fake ID to sneak into a bar when you were underage?" Kate gave him a knowing smirk.

"All I am going to say is like everyone else I had my rebellious year. I snuck out; I did things my dad told me not to. Stuff every teenage does at one point or another."

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_SUMMER 1992_

"_Katherine Beckett what was the one thing I said before you left for the beach?"_

"_I love you Katie, See you soon."_

"_Before that."_

"_Don't come back with anything pierced or tattooed."_

"_And what do you call that?" Jim Beckett asked as he pointed to his daughter's stomach._

"_Cute?"_

"_No. it's a navel ring. Which means you got a navel piercing."_

* * *

><p>Several hours later after several drinks were in her system Kate took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. She was reaching across Castle to get the drink the bartender was handing her when Esposito saw it, the tattoo on her left hip. "Shut the front door! Beckett has a tattoo!" Kate's hand immediately flew to her hip to try and cover it buy it was too late. "What is it Kate? A heart? A butterfly?" "It's a heart shaped pad lock." Hates head dropped. That was one thing she never wanted the guys to find out about. Well that and that Castle had the rest of it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

"_I can't believe you talked me into this."_

"_Oh come on Rick. They are cute."_

"_KAATTEEE."_

"_Stop whining."_

"_I'm a guy Kate; I shouldn't have 'cute' tattoos."_

_They were laying side by side both getting tattoo. Kate was getting a heart shaped pad lock on her hip and Rick as getting an old fashioned key on his chest over his heart. The tattoos wouldn't make any sense without the other one. Much like how Kate didn't work without Rick and Rick didn't make any sense without Kate._

* * *

><p>"Is that the only one you have?" Ryan asked. Kate shook her head.<p>

"I have another one on my ankle. It's a scroll with Alexis's name on it." Castle had subconsciously put his hand on Kate's back running it up and down trying to make her feel better.

"I think I am going to help her home boys."

"Ok Castle." They both replied at the same time.

"Come on Beckett. I think you have had enough."

"I haven't seen you look that upset since the day your dad said we couldn't be together."

"I still don't understand why he thought we wouldn't work out."

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

"_Katie I will not let you waste your life with a notorious playboy. He is only going to break your heart."_

"_Daddy you don't know what you are talking about."_

_ Kate couldn't believe her father was trying to keep her from the only other man that ever made her happy. But she really didn't care. He couldn't draw a line in a young girl's heart._

_Later that night by the light of the moon Rick climbed a ladder up to Kate's room._

"_Kate! Kate! Open your window." Kate was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at her bedroom window. She glanced out of the bathroom door and saw ricks face looking back at her. She couldn't help but laugh._

"_You really are an old soul aren't you?"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_Oh please. You climbed a ladder up to my room. Didn't Romeo pull that one?"_

"_What can I say? I know my place in the world is right beside you."_

"_But if my dad catches you, you're dead."_

"_It doesn't matter. Step by step every night I will climb up to your world. Cause I am head over heels for a beautiful green eyed girl."_

"_But Rick I can't let anything happen to you."_

"_I don't care Kate. Every night heaven is waiting for me at the top of that ladder."_

"_Oh Rick." She ran into his arms and kissed him deeply._

* * *

><p>AN: OK I know that my writing style is really weird but in my head most of the story has already taken place or is taking place through thought. Eventually I will get to the point where there are no flashbacks but it may take a while. Also I know I am changing a lot of stuff but that's why it is called and AU. If you don't like it I never said that you had to read it.<p>

AN2: I mostly tell a story through the words so that is why my story is mostly dialog. I do that on anything I write. I just find it easier and you can get the emotion through easier. I write how people would actually talk.


	3. Grandpa Tell me a Story

It will be six years come September since Jim Beckett found a ladder and a note on Kate's windowsill.

**Daddy I love you and you know that but you can't try and keep me and rick apart anymore. Daddy I went with rick on vacation to his beach house. Please don't worry I'll be safe.**

**Love always,**

**Katie**

_*Flashback*_

_Kate was pacing back and forth outside when he pulled up. She hadn't stopped crying since she had called in almost an hour before.  
><em>"_Kate baby please stop crying. You are breaking my heart." But even Ricks plead couldn't make her stop. When they finally reached the store her tears had slowed.  
><em>"_Keep the motor running." And that was all she said before disappearing into the night. Rick couldn't believe he had been this reckless. They were young and they couldn't stop and because of their stupid hormones, six weeks into their relationship she was three weeks late.  
><em>"_So how does this work?"  
><em>"_One means nothing. I'm not pregnant and we are in the clear. Now two lines means pretty soon there will be three of us."_

"I swore I would never forgive you for what you did that night Katie."  
>"I know daddy."<br>"Jim if it's any consultation she was the one that wanted to come back. I was begging her to just drive away."

_*Flashback*_

_They were both watching the clock that seemed to be going slower and slower with each passing second.  
><em>"_Ok I swear that is the second time the hand has stopped."  
><em>"_Calm down Rick. Just hang on for three more minutes." When the moment of truth finally came they were both holding their breathes. Kate reached for the test that was laying on the dashboard. She looked down at the test and Rick sees her come unglued.  
><em>"_Two." She turns and shows Rick so he can see for himself.  
><em>"_Your father is going to kill me and you know it. Let's just go. We will drive till we run out of gas. Then pick the closes city to where we are and start over."  
><em>"_No. we have to go back. You have to face him like a man. Plus I can't leave him like that. It would kill him."  
><em>"_You are only kidding yourself Kate. He is never going to understand. The man has never liked me."  
><em>"_Rick you are forgetting something. Nothing melts the heart like knowing you are going to have a grandchild."_

"Grandpa!"  
>"Hey there pretty girl.<br>"Tell me a story."  
>"Which one pumpkin?"<br>"The one about me silly. That's my favorite." Rick and Kate's eyes met across the room and smiled.

Yes her father was mad at first; Rick had even had the black eye to prove it. But over the years his heart softened. Every now and again he could even hear his wife's voice whisper to him lake she had so many times before "You can act all tough in front of the boys, but when it comes to your little girl you are one giant teddy bear."

"You want to hear that one again huh? Well, it was late one summer night. By the light of the harvest moon your daddy climbed his way to mommy's room. He knew where his place in this world was and it was right beside her. So step by step he climbed, head over heels for my little girl. And when I figured out what he was doing I was so mad at both of them but you are hear now and that is all that matters.' Jim started tickling Alexis; her giggles filling the room.

"Grandpa Stop.'  
>"What's the magic word?"<br>"Apples! Apples!"  
>"Apples?" Kate blushed.<br>"It's a safe word rick taught her. Family and friends are the only ones that know what that word actually means. It's just a way for her to know if the person is someone she can trust."  
>"That's pretty clever." Ricks face lite up upon hearing that.<br>"Don't encourage him dad."  
>"If I remember correctly I was never the one encouraging him."<p>

_*Flashback*_

_Kate was sitting on her porch watching the leaves blow across the ground. There isn't much to do in a one horse town when high school football is over with. That was when Kate heard a sound that always made her ears perk up and her stomach go all jumpy. Rick was laying on the horn of his Range Rover. He joked and said it was easier to down her dirt road than his Ferrari. _

"_Katie that boy doesn't use the brains the good lord gave him, and he got the short end of the stick to begin with." Kate just shook her head. She knew her ad didn't like Rick but she didn't care it was her life and she wanted Rick in it. She climbed into the SUV and Rick pulled away. All they saw it the rear view mirror was Jim turning red in the face from yelling at his daughter and her mom shaking her head._

"You know, I hope Alexis puts you guys through twice as much as you put me through raising you."  
>"Oh come on daddy I wasn't all bad."<br>"Are you kidding me? You turned the corner as soon as you tuned 16. As soon as I put the keys to my truck in your hands you were gone. You were will always daddy's girl but you made your mom and me go crazy."  
>"We will consider it pay back Jim. But hopefully Alexis will at least wait until she is 18."<br>"I don't know Rick. She already has a little boyfriend at school." Rick went ghostly pale. kate just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He was having a talk with his daughter as soon as they got back home.

**AN: Hey guys, I know it has been forever and I apologize for that. I actually recently moved and was digging through some boxes to find something I needed for work when I found the notebook this is written in. So I finished up this chapter as soon as I good and got it typed up and uploaded for you guys. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Dangerous Secret

Rick had finally convinced Kate to take some vacation time when summer rolled around. They had it all planned out, they were going to take Alexis to the Hamptons now that they both agreed she was finally allowed in the pool by herself, with the back door open and them never actually out of her sight. Montgomery had approved the days and the boys and ensured her that they could handle everything for a few days without her and the captain had promised to keep a close eye on them, so she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

"So Castle did you hear? Beckett is taking a vacation out to the Hamptons but she wont tell us who she is going with." Ryan gave her a hurt look and she just rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"I told you guys I just want to get Lexi out of the city for a few days, show her that the pool at the apartment has nothing on an outdoor pool."

"Come on Boss no one takes their 7 year old to the Hamptons. Wait how are you even able to take her to the Hamptons?" It was a good thing Kate had her back to Esposito because her eyes nearly bugged out.

"I actually knew a guy that had fallen on some hard times and he offered to rent it out to Kate for a week at a really great price." thank goodness the writer was quick on his feet. It through the boys for a loop not really exception their teasing to be responded to with a legitimate answer. Kate used the pause to her advantage and began her escape.

"Yeah. He was really nice. He has a kid himself so it made no difference to him that Lexi would be with me. Well I really should get going it just about time to pick her up from school." Kate grabbed up her stuff and made a mad dash for the elevator with Castle right on her heels.

Ryan turned to Esposito. "Dude, something isn't right."

"I know bro, she always tells us everything but all of a sudden she closes the door on her life."

"She is hiding something and its our job as her partners to figure out what it is. You know in case it gets her in trouble."

"Her and Montgomery have always been close, he has to know her secret." What the boys didn't know was that she had kept her secret from him as well. It broke her heart to lie to him. He was the closes thing she had to a father when she had left her father behind to come to the city with Rick. But she knew the rules, even if Castle wasn't a member of the NYPD, all it would take was one call from an angry citizen and Montgomery's hand would be tied.

They had finally made it to the Hamptons with only 3 bathroom stops and 1 small meltdown. Alexis was getting hungry and she wasn't hiding it.

"I told you we should have fed her before we left."

"Well if you hadn't raised her so health conscience she would have eaten the chips I brought in case this happened." Kate gave her one of her famous looks. This was why they had never tried to travel with Alexis. She was a very picky eater and it didn't help much that Kate had raised her on very minimal amounts of junk food.

"Lets just get her inside and then you can head back out to that amazing pizza place." She smiled at the thought of her favorite pizza. Ever since that first weekend they had slipped away for the weekend had he was showing her around, Kate had loved this pizza the best.

Back in New York Ryan and Esposito were determined to find out what Beckett was hiding.

"Maybe she is dating someone?"

"Bro, when would she even have had time to meet someone? If she isn't here she is with Alexis. She is a single mother with an extremely demanding job. I don't know many guys in there 20s lining up to be Mr. Mom."

"OK well Montgomery didn't know anything. What about Castle? Think about it man, they spend a lot of time together maybe he knows." Javier was thinking hard trying to find fault in Ryan's logic but he just couldn't; they really did spend a lot of time together both at work and outside. "Just call him man."

While rick was out getting the pizza Kate decided to jump in the shower and wash away the city to really get into the Hamptons spirit. Just as she cut off the water she heard someones phone ringing down stairs.

"Lexi, sweetie, can you answer that? Its probably grams making sure we got here alright,"

"Hello?" the voice that came over the phone threw Espo for a loop. He pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure that he had actually called Castle and didn't accidentally press on Beckett's name instead. He didn't even realize that he hadn't said anything until her heard Alexis yelling.

"Mommy someone is on daddy's phone and they aren't saying anything." Espo couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Hello? Richard Castles phone."

"Ugh Beckett?"

"Kate baby I'm back." Rick put the pizza on the counter in the kitchen and turned to face a very stunned Kate standing there.

"Babe what is it?" she just let the phone fall out of her hand.

Javier quickly hung up phone. He needed some time to process everything. Ryan saw the expression on his partners face and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude you OK? Come on man say something you are starting to scare me."

"Castle is Alexis father." He didn't know how else to say it so he just spit it out.

"You sure? Maybe you accidentally called Beckett. I mean there names are right by each on your phone."

"Nah bro I checked. I called Castle. Alexis was the one who answered then she said something about being on "daddy's" phone."

"So are they together or something?"

"I mean they have a kid together and they are in the  
>Hamptons together so seeing as I am a detective I'm going to take the evidence we have and say, Yea, they are together."<p>

"Well maybe not. Maybe they just reconnected when he started consulting and they got out of the city so he could get to know Alexis." They both knew that was a long shot but they just couldn't believe that Kate would keep such a huge thing from them and lie about it for so long.

"Kate who was on the phone?"

"Esposito"

"Ok. So why do you look like someone just took your dog outside and shot it?" Rick just couldn't figure out why Esposito calling was causing this kind of reaction from her.

"Rick, Lexi was the one that actually answered the phone."

"oh shit."


End file.
